Story:Star Trek: Federation Legacy/Diplomatic Orders
|author= |published=September 04, 2013 |stardate=83185.1 ( , 2409) |previous=" " |next=" " }} A mission to escort a Vulcan ambassador to P'Jem goes awry when the Klingons claim that he is an Undine spy. Diplomatic Orders Jason Fredricks sits up in his bed and yawns. He gets up and heads for his bathroom. "Lights," he tells the computer. The light in the bathroom flashes on. He begins undressing as he enters his shower. Several minutes later, he exits into his bedroom, partially dressed. A beeping noise coming from his desk startles him. He walks over to his computer and turns it on. Tala Jones appears on the screen. "Sorry to bother you, sir, but we have received a priority message from Admiral Quinn," she tells him. "Put it through here." The screen changes to Admiral Jorel Quinn on Earth Spacedock. "Jason, how are you?" "I'm doing well, admiral, and yourself?" "I'm doing quite well, thank you." "You said you had an important message for me?" "Ah, yes. Do you know Ambassador Sokketh of Vulcan?" Fredricks shakes his head. "I've heard of him, though I've never actually met him in person." "He is an old friend, and a damn fine diplomat if you ask me." "What exactly did you have in mind, admiral?" "I need you to transport him from Vulcan to P'Jem. We can't risk the Klingons attacking an unarmed Vulcan ship carrying an important diplomat like Sokketh. As we've already seen, those pirates and marauders are not afraid to come deep into our space and raid our ships. That's why I need the Leviathan for this mission." "Alright, admiral. Consider it a personal favor." "Thank you, Jason." Quinn ends the transmission. Fredricks taps his combadge. "Helm, set course for Vulcan." Lucas Wells, Ernie Hauser and Hannah Freeman are sitting in the mess hall, talking. "...so he said, 'You can't change the laws of physics', then I said, 'Why not? They used to do it all the time!'," Hauser says, wiping his forehead and laughing. "Haha! That's good," Wells replies, also laughing. Freeman looks at them both, puzzled. "I don't get it." Hauser turns to her. "Well, you see, that was the joke..." he trails off. Just then, Fredricks enters the mess hall. "Mind if I join you guys?" he says, walking up to their table. "Not at all, sir," Freeman answers. Fredricks takes a seat. A few awkward moments of silence ensue. Crusoe, the bartender, walks up to Fredricks. "Can I get you something to drink, sir?" "Yes, I'll take a Saurian Brandy." "Ah, yes, the usual poison," Crusoe replies, smiling. Fredricks chuckles, then turns back to Wells, Hauser and Freeman. "Well, please... don't stop on my account," he says with a half-smile. Freeman leans closer to him. "Sir, is it true we're going to Vulcan?" she asks. "Yes. We're also going to P'Jem." "Isn't that an old Vulcan monastery?" Wells asks. "I believe so," Fredricks responds. "May I ask what our mission is, captain?" Hauser takes his turn at asking a question. "We're escorting Ambassador Sokketh from Vulcan to P'Jem." "Really? That's all?" Wells groans. "No one ever said all of our assignments were going to be loads of fun and excitement. You've just gotta suck it up and deal with it." "Eh, you suck it up. I'm going to bed," Wells says, standing up. "Wake me when we get there." "You realize we'll be there in less than an hour, right?" Fredricks says mockingly. "You realize you're cutting into my sleep time?" Wells retorts. He walks out of the mess hall. "Here's your drink, sir," Crusoe says, walking up to the table. "Thank you," Fredricks replies. He takes a sip, while pondering the mission ahead of them. "Yep, just another routine mission..." Fredricks enters the bridge. Jones turns to face him. "Captain, we're receiving a hail from Vulcan. It's from the ambassador." "Put it on-screen." The viewscreen activates. "I am T'Pela, aide to Ambassador Sokketh," the female Vulcan introduces herself. "Captain Jason Fredricks, U.S.S. Leviathan." Fredricks returns the introduction. "Captain, I am sorry to inconvenience you, but the ambassador wishes that you bring a shuttle down and meet him on the planet personally. He is somewhat... apprehensive of the use of transporters. You understand, I hope?" "Of course," Fredricks replies. "Good. I must say, he is most... Eager to meet you." "And I him." T'Pela bows her head politely, and the channel closes. Fredricks leans back in his chair. "So, who would like to volunteer to go down with me?" "Well, sir, you will need a good pilot," Hauser pipes up. "Alright, Ernie. Everyone else, you can stay here. There's no foreseeable danger; we should be back in less than an hour." Fredricks and Hauser walk to the turbolift and the door closes behind them. ... They enter the shuttlebay and walk to the nearest shuttle. The back hatch opens and they walk inside. Hauser takes a seat at the navigation console, and Fredricks takes a seat next to him. He chuckles. Hauser turns to look at him. "What is it, sir?" "I was just wondering how a scientist ended up being a pilot as well." Hauser nods. "I was wondering how long it would take for someone to ask that." Hauser turns back to the console, and presses several buttons. The shuttle bay door opens, and they lift off. "Let's see... Where to start?" he contemplates for a moment. "My parents wanted me to be a chef, but I wanted to study science. They realized this, and they began to push me to learn as many skills as I could. So, there I was one day, headed for the pilot training class. And, here I am now." "I guess it would be wise not to underestimate scientists, then," Fredricks says, smiling. Hauser smiles. He looks down at his console. "We're entering the atmosphere now, sir." "Steady as she goes," Fredricks says, leaning back in his chair. Hauser lands the shuttle just outside one of the cities. "The city should be within walking distance, captain," he says, standing up. The back hatch of the shuttle opens, and they walk out into the arid Vulcan air. "It's... Blander than I remembered," Fredricks says, gazing at the bleak surface of the planet. "Definitely not an ideal vacation spot." "It seems to reflect the Vulcans' personalities pretty well," Hauser replies. Fredricks tries to avoid bursting out laughing. They walk toward the city, passing several monks along the way. "Excuse me, can you tell me where we can find Ambassador Sokketh?" Fredricks asks one of the monks. "He is up at the top of the hill," the monk replies, pointing at a nearby hill. They make their way up the hill to the temple where several more monks are performing a Kal Rekk ritual. Amongst them is the ambassador. They approach him slowly. T'Pela turns to greet them. "Welcome to Vulcan, captain." Fredricks bows politely. "Thank you." Ambassador Sokketh seems to finally take notice of them. "Ah, captain. I must speak to you at once." "Very well," Fredricks replies. "Not... Here, captain. Please, walk with me." "As you wish." Fredricks and Sokketh begin walking. Hauser remains, striking up a conversation with T'Pela. "Captain, it is urgent that you take me to meet with the abbot on P'Jem," Sokketh says. "We can do that. I don't see what the problem is." "It's High Priest Savin. He feels I have not given a valid reason for going to P'Jem. I told him I had urgent business to discuss with the abbot, but he refuses." "Maybe I can talk to him," Fredricks replies. "It would be much appreciated, captain. My mission is of utmost importance." Fredricks returns to where T'Pela and Hauser are. He turns to the monks. "Which of you is Savin?" "I am he," one replies, dressed in elegant robes. "Ambassador Sokketh has requested permission to go to P'Jem, and I understand you have refused him." "Yes. If he can not give me a more logical reason than to simply 'visit the abbot', I cannot allow it. P'Jem is a sacred monastery of our people. I am... Sorry." "We will ensure that it stays that way. You have my word," Fredricks answers. The high priest pauses for a moment. "Well, I suppose I could allow it... Very well, captain. You seem an honorable man. I will grant it." Fredricks bows his head. "Thank you." He returns to Sokketh. "Savin has granted us permission to go to P'Jem," he tells him. "Ah, finally he has seen reason. If there are no further delays, I would like to proceed to your ship," Sokketh replies. "This way, ambassador." Fredricks leads the way back to the shuttle. They board it and enter the atmosphere of Vulcan. "Captain's log, stardate 83185.1. We have received Vulcan Ambassador Sokketh and are headed back to the Leviathan, where we will then take the ambassador to P'Jem—an ancient Vulcan monastery. So far, there have been no signs of Klingon interference in the matter, but I wouldn't put it past them to attempt an attack even this far into Federation space." Hauser taps his console as he pilots the shuttle out of the upper atmosphere. "We are leaving the exosphere now, sir," he says, glancing over at Fredricks. "Good." Fredricks leans back in his chair. "A very impressive ship, captain," Sokketh says, seeing the Leviathan out of the front view-port of the shuttle. "Yes, she is a fine ship," Fredricks replies. The Leviathan's shuttlebay doors open, and Hauser skillfully pilots the ship inside. He lands it and the back hatch opens. Fredricks and Ambassador Sokketh exit the shuttle first. "Ambassador, would you like to join us in the mess hall for a drink?" Fredricks asks. "No, thank you, captain. If you will excuse me, I will retire to my quarters for the time being," Sokketh replies. "Very well. Ernie, please show the ambassador to his quarters." "Aye, captain." Hauser leads the ambassador out of the shuttlebay. ... Fredricks enters the mess hall and finds Jones sitting at one of the tables, staring out the window. "Mind if I join you?" he asks her. "Oh, no... Captain. Um... Sorry, I didn't notice you there..." she says, a bit startled. He takes a seat at the table. "What's wrong Tala? You seem... uptight lately." "I..." she trails off, trying to search for the right words. "It's nothing." "Tell me," he urges. "It's my cousin, he... He was killed in a Klingon raid on the Azha System." She hangs her head. "I'm... Sorry, Tala." "It's alright." "What was his name?" "Robert Wesley Jones," she says, looking up at him. She wipes a tear from her cheek. "He wasn't my real cousin. I was adopted by his aunt and uncle when I was very young. I never knew my real parents." "But I take it you were close to your cousin?" "Yeah. He was only nine years older than me, so he was almost like an older brother," she chuckles. Fredricks rests his hand comfortingly on hers, and she gives him a half-smile. Wells comes over the comm. "Captain, we're entering the P'Jem System." Fredricks taps his combadge. "Acknowledged." Jones stands up to follow him to the bridge. "Are you sure you're okay?" he says softly, directing his attention back at her. She nods. "Yeah, I'm fine, captain, thanks." They leave the mess hall. The Leviathan arrives in the P'Jem System. "Drop us out of warp," Fredricks orders. "Aye, captain," Hauser replies. The Leviathan drops to impulse speed. "Maintain standard orbit around the planet." "Standard orbit, aye." The tactical console switches to alert status. "Sir, sensors are picking up three Klingon vessels in the system," Jones reports. "Are they aware of us?" Fredricks asks. "I'd say so. They're hailing us, captain," Freeman responds. "On-screen." A Klingon captain appears on the viewscreen. "You have a spy aboard your ship, captain," the Klingon says without hesitation. "Well, you cut right to the point, don't you?" Fredricks remarks. "The Vulcan ambassador on your ship is a filthy Undine spy. Turn him over to us, or we will open fire!" the Klingon says, more sternly than before. "Do you have proof of this?" "PetaQ! You dare insult my honor?" the Klingon yells, losing his patience. "Hold on now, I didn't..." Fredricks begins, only to be interrupted. "Prepare to die!" the Klingon yells once again, closing the channel. "Shields up, red alert!" Fredricks shouts. The red alert klaxon blares. "Swell personality," Wells says sarcastically. "Yeah, really," Charlie Morgan replies. Two of the Klingon vessels cloak, but the third remains facing them. "Target the lead vessel, but keep an eye on the other two," Fredricks says. The Klingon ship opens fire. Two torpedoes race toward the Leviathan. "Evasive maneuvers!" he shouts. One of the torpedoes narrowly misses, but the other is a direct hit. "Shields are holding, sir," Jones says. "Return fire," Fredricks says, extending his hand. The Leviathan's phasers glow orange and hit the Klingon vessel directly. Two more direct hits. Suddenly, one of the other Klingon vessels decloaks and opens fire. The Leviathan takes several hits. "Target both ships and fire," Fredricks orders. The phasers shoot at both vessels, doing minor damage. "Captain, if we target the ships just as they start to decloak, we may catch them with their shields down," Morgan suggests. "Alright. As soon as the third vessel decloaks, fire." The third vessel decloaks as the other two continue firing upon them. "Now!" The Leviathan spits out two torpedoes that blast right through the hull of the third vessel. The explosion damages the lead vessel. The Leviathan continues firing on the two remaining vessels. "Shields are down to 62%," Jones reports. "Status of the Klingons?" "The lead ship's hull is at 76%, the other is at 48%." "Focus all fire on the second vessel." Two more torpedo hits, and the second vessel is destroyed. "The lead vessel is hailing us, captain," Freeman says. "On-screen." The Klingon captain glares angrily at Fredricks. "You may have won this battle, captain, but soon you will see the truth, and we will not be there to save your miserable life." The channel closes. "Do you believe what the Klingons are saying?" Wells asks. "I'm not one to trust Klingons. Nevertheless, we should keep an eye on the ambassador," Fredricks responds, stroking his chin. He stands up and heads for the turbolift. "Tala, come with me. Hannah, inform Ambassador Sokketh to meet us in the transporter room." "Yes, sir," Freeman replies. He and Jones enter the turbolift. ... When they enter the transporter room, Sokketh and two security officers are already waiting for them. "Captain, are you sure we can't use another shuttlecraft? You know how I feel about molecular transportation," Sokketh complains. "Sorry, ambassador, but I can't risk it. There may be more Klingon ships out there just waiting for an opportunity to attack. Transporting down will be much safer," Fredricks replies. "Very well," Sokketh sighs, stepping onto the transporter pad. "Energize," Fredricks tells the transport officer. He engages the transporter and they dematerialize. "Captain's log, supplemental. We have arrived at P'Jem, and after a brief confrontation with the Klingons, are headed to the Vulcan monastery to meet the abbot. While what the Klingon captain said about Ambassador Sokketh troubles me, he has given me no reason to mistrust him... Yet." Fredricks, Jones, Sokketh, and the two security officers materialize on the planet. "Do you think we'll run into any more Klingons down here?" one of the crewmen asks. Just then, two Klingons spot them from the distance. They begin shouting and running toward them. "Does that answer your question?" Fredricks replies, ducking down to avoid their fire. "Ambassador, stay behind us," he says, turning to Sokketh. The two security officers quickly shoot the Klingons. Another one sneaks out from behind a building. Jones quick-wittedly shoots him. The away team proceeds up a rather large hill, heading for the abbey at the top. Several Klingons ambush them about halfway up. One grabs Fredricks from behind. He is able to shake him, and hits him with his fist. The Klingon is barely stunned, and lifts Fredricks by his shirt collar. Sokketh uses a Vulcan nerve pinch on the Klingon, who then collapses. "Thanks, ambassador," Fredricks says politely, fixing his shirt. "You're quite welcome, captain." They continue up the hill, finally reaching the top. Another group of Klingons awaits them. They proceed to dispose of them the same way as before. Now having dealt with the Klingons, they reach the abbey at the top of the hill. The abbot, who was injured by the Klingons, is being attended to by his aides. Fredricks and Jones approach him. Fredricks' combadge chirps. He taps it. "What is it?" "Captain, we just received a message from T'Pela. She says that they've discovered the remains of Ambassador Sokketh on Vulcan..." Freeman falters. "So he is... An impostor?" Fredricks asks with a worried tone. "Yes, sir. Be careful," Freeman replies. Ambassador Sokketh—or rather the impostor—looks at Fredricks suspiciously. Fredricks takes notice of this. "Thank you, Fredricks out." Sokketh approaches him cautiously. "There is much emotion on your face. It seems my deception has been exposed. No matter, soon the abbot will be replaced as well. And you will die," he laughs maniacally. Fredricks draws his phaser, Jones and the security officers following suit. The impostor shape shifts, and reveals himself to be an Undine. One of the security officers shoots him with his phaser. It barely stuns him, and he races toward the officer. "O'Donnell, look out!" Fredricks yells. Ensign O'Donnell has no time to react before he is thrown into a wall by the Undine. The other officer ducks, barely avoiding being hit by the Undine's massive arm. Jones shoots him with her phaser, only angering him more. She walks backwards, as he continues to approach her. Fredricks, thinking on his feet, pulls a photon grenade from his satchel. He chucks it at the Undine, and it explodes next to him, causing him to stumble. He changes form again, this time into a Klingon. "Why should I trouble myself with trivial beings such as yourselves, when the Klingons will kill you for me?" Jones shoots at him, but he dodges her shot. He runs up to a group of Klingons. "The Undine filth has disguised itself as one of the Starfleet officers. I'm returning to the ship. Kill them," he says. "Aye, sir," one of the Klingons responds. The impostor dematerializes. Fredricks sighs heavily. Jones and the security officer walk up behind him. The Klingons take notice of them and approach. "Briggs, you ready?" Fredricks whispers to the security officer. Briggs nods inconspicuously. "That man is not who you think he is," Fredricks says, walking up to the Klingons. "He is the Undine spy." "Ha! First you refuse to believe that the spy is among you, and now that your eyes are open, you seek to dishonor our captain? How do I know you're not the spy?" the lead Klingon retorts. "Please, don't do this. We don't wish to fight you." "You will die, as the lying scum that you are." The Klingons raise their weapons. Fredricks dives into one of the bushes, as Jones and Briggs open fire, backing up slowly. Several of the Klingons search for Fredricks, and are taken out by Jones and Briggs while they are distracted. The lead Klingon finally locates Fredricks and pounces on him. Fredricks manages to crawl out of the bush, and pulls his phaser on the Klingon. "Drop it!" he yells. Jones and Briggs stand behind the Klingon, weapons raised. The Klingon drops his weapon. "Kill me! Let me die with honor," he pleads, seeing Fredricks lower his phaser. "No. We only kill when we have to." Fredricks combadge chirps again. He taps it. "Go ahead." "Wells to away team, you'd better get up here, captain." "Understood. Transporter room, four to beam up." The away team, along with the Klingon, are transported to the Leviathan. The away team materializes in the transporter room. "See that our guest gets some quarters," Fredricks says, motioning to Briggs. "Aye, sir." Briggs turns to the Klingon. "If you'll follow me." The Klingon nods at Fredricks, and then follows after Briggs. Fredricks and Jones exit the transporter room, and head for the turbolift. ... Moments later, they enter the bridge. "What is it, Lucas?" Fredricks asks. "Take a look for yourself," Wells replies, pointing at the viewscreen. An Undine dreadnought is in space, facing them. "Inform Starfleet of the situation," Fredricks says. "Already did, sir," Freeman responds. "Open hailing frequencies." "Open, sir." "Undine vessel, this is Captain Jason Fredricks of the U.S.S. Leviathan. Please state your intentions." "I'm getting a response, audio only." "Put it through." There is a moment of static. "This is the Undine vessel Plok'tau. Our intention is to destroy you and your civilization. Prepare to die." The channel closes. "Why does everyone we talk to want to kill us?" Wells remarks. "I don't know, but it's starting to piss me off," Fredricks replies. "Raise shields." The Undine ship opens fire on the Leviathan. The ship shakes from the impacts of the Undine plasma torpedoes. "Shields down to 65%, captain," Jones reports. "Return fire!" Fredricks shouts. The Leviathan spews a volley of photon torpedoes back at the dreadnought. "No effect on the Undine ship, captain." "Fire phaser banks." The Undine continues its barrage of torpedoes and antiproton beams. "Shields down to 39%, sir. We can't take much more of this!" A console explodes next to Wells. He ducks to avoid the debris. The Undine continue pounding the Leviathan. "Shields at 10%. Hull breaches on Decks 4 and 9," Jones shouts. "I thought Starfleet was sending ships to help us," Hauser says, voice faltering. "Status of the Undine ship?" Fredricks asks. "Their shields are at 92%, sir. There's no way we can beat them. A few more seconds, and our shields will be down," Jones replies gravely. The Undine continue their attack, unrelenting. Another console explodes, killing a crewman. "Shields are down, captain..." Jones hangs her head. "Hull integrity is at 74%." "This is it? This is how it ends?" Fredricks asks, to no one in particular. Suddenly, several Federation ships enter the system. The Undine dreadnought ceases fire on the Leviathan and turns its attention to them. "The U.S.S. Kirk is hailing us, captain," Freeman reports. "On-screen." "You look like you could use some help, captain," Captain Thelin says, smiling. "Much appreciated, sir," Fredricks replies. He turns to Jones. "Fire anything we've got left at the Undine ship." "Aye, sir." The fleet of six Federation vessels form a blockade around the dreadnought. The Undine manage to destroy the U.S.S. Terev, and heavily damage the U.S.S. Texas. The remainder of the fleet continues its attack. "Their shields are dropping, captain!" "Target their weapons and engines," Fredricks orders. They fire a volley of torpedoes at the dreadnought. It explodes, leaving nothing but debris. "We're being hailed by the Kirk again." "Put it on-screen." "Captain Fredricks, can you make it back to Earth Spacedock for repairs?" Thelin asks. Fredricks looks over at Hauser. "Ernie?" "I believe so, sir," Hauser answers. "Yes, captain. Thanks again," Fredricks says, directing his attention back at Thelin. "Anytime. Thelin out." "This has certainly been an interesting day," Morgan says, sighing. "Indeed it has," Fredricks replies. "And I expect you had the situation under control the whole time?" Wells says mockingly. "Well, not the whole time. There was a moment when I thought we might not make it." Wells breathes deeply. "Uh-huh. But for future reference, when a Klingon says we have a spy on our ship, maybe we should listen to 'em." Fredricks and Jones laugh. "Helm, set course for Earth Spacedock, Warp 4." Fredricks extends his hand. "Engage." The Leviathan enters warp.